


Gods Among Us

by puzzlepiece10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/pseuds/puzzlepiece10
Summary: Emma and Regina follow Henry to New York to retrieve the Olympian crystal in order to return magic to StoryBrooke. In New York they meet Diana Prince and Kara Danvers who know their history and have information that reveals that Regina is more than who she believes she is. The four discover they are quite the team as they enlist each other to fight new threats that arise.





	1. Olympian Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during episode 5x23 Once Upon a Time. Everything that happened up until that point has already taken place in the story. However, everything after that will not take place. I”m omitting season 6 and season 7 of Once Upon a Time, because I didn’t like the Regina splitting herself in two and Season 7 is in another time in the future(I think). 
> 
> This story will take place during Season 3 of Supergirl with some changes major changes. Like Sam will not be Reign but, the World Killers will be in it.
> 
> Updated to correct a few spelling issues.

Regina, Emma, and Rumple stood staring at Henry and Violet. Henry had just sucked all of the magic out of the Olympian crystal.

“Henry, what have you done?” Emma asked.

“I destroyed magic. It’s the reason everything bad happens. It’s the reason my dad died, and you and mom are fighting again. Violet lost her Mother because of magic too.” Henry responded.

Regina sighed and said, “Your Grandparents, Hook, and my sister are trapped in another realm. That was our way to get them back.” Regina loved Henry and knew he had good intentions but, he had a habit sometimes of making situations worse.

Everyone turned around as they heard a crash through the window and a woman dressed like an Amazon flew through the window along with a woman dressed like a caped crusader.

The woman dressed like an Amazon approached the table that the Olympian crystal was lying on with weird symbols inscribed around it. She picked up the Olympian crystal.

“This Olympian crystal belongs to me.” She said.

“And who the hell are you?” Regina questioned.

“I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Goddess of War.” Diana replied.

“That was Hades Olympian crystal and it belongs to me.” Rumple said.

“Zeus. My father sent me. This is his Olympian crystal that Hades stole. He made me aware of what has happened.” Diana said.

“My family. We need to help get them back and to return the magic to our hometown StoryBrooke. We need that crystal to do both things.” Regina said.

“We will help you.” Diana replied.

“You will?” Regina asked.

“Yes, we have much to discuss Regina.” Diana answered and then continued, “I should be able to open a portal to where your family is.”

“You can do magic?” Emma questioned.

“I can do spells and such. A little magic. Nothing like you or Regina. I opened a portal to hell before. So, I should be able to open a portal to whatever realm your family is in. I need something from them.” Diana responded.

Diana handed the lasso of truth to her friend and said, “Kara, tie up Rumpelstiltskin. So, he can’t get away. We have much to discuss with regards to his actions and his plans.” Diana turned to Rumple, “Did you think no one was watching you? Did you think you would get away with all you had done? Did you really think the power of the Dark One was so great? Could you be that foolish?” Diana lambasted. Diana was angry since learning all that Rumple had done over the past few hundreds of years. She wished she had knew sooner what was going on and she would have helped. But, the Gods never made her aware until now.

Diana began working on opening the portal. She took Zelena’s hair and stood in front of the table and put her hands out and a whirling noise began. The whirling got faster and faster until they were able to see the people that they were looking for. Diana said to Emma and Regina, “Talk to them and tell them to step through. I can’t hold it open for long.”

Emma and Regina stepped forward and called out to their family who were standing looking at the portal. Emma said, “Mom. Dad. It’s Emma and Regina. Step through the portal it’s us.” David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and Zelena all looked at each other but, then stepped through the portal. One by they came through the portal. Every one stepped back to make space as the room began to get more crowded.

Zelena stepped forward to Regina, “Hey sis.” She said. Regina smiled and said hey in return. David and Mary Margaret stepped forward to hug Emma and then Henry. Hook ran over to Emma and fawned all over her. Regina rolled her eyes hard. She still hadn’t forgiven him for handing her over to Owen and Tamara to be tortured.

Snow broke through Regina’s thoughts as she asked pointing towards the Amazon and the caped crusader, “Who are these two?”

Diana stepped forward, “ I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Goddess of War. This is Kara or Supergirl.” She said pointing towards Kara. Kara chuckled lightly as Diana introduced herself. She loved giving that long introduction of herself.

Henry had finally composed himself because, it was a lot to process , “You are Wonder Woman and Supergirl?” He asked.

“Yes, do you know of us?” Diana asked.

Regina chuckled and replied, “From comic books and movies.”

“Comic books?” Diana asked.

Kara interjected, “Diana you really need to learn more about pop culture. Yes, comic books. They have them on our Earth too. Just not about us.”

“Your Earth?” Emma asked.

“Yes, think of it as another Realm if you must. There are multiple Earth’s and usually on multiple Earth’s people might have doppelgangers and reality might be a bit different. It is the multi-verse theory.” Kara replied.

“Now, there are other Earth’s?” Emma questioned skeptically.

“You come from the Fairy Tale world but, question whether there are other Earth’s or universes besides your own. You can do magic. But, question whether this is possible?” Diana replied.

Hook stepped forward, “We don’t know you. No, matter how beautiful you two might be. We always seem to find trouble. You two could be villains and setting a trap.”

Zelena laughed and said to Hook, “Down boy. Even if they were. What could you do to stop them? Didn’t they just get back from the Underworld trying to save your ass. Next time you die I suggest they leave you there.” She said pointing to Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Henry.

Hook looked indignant and replied, “I sacrificed myself for you all. It was because I helped defeat Hades, your boyfriend, that Zeus sent me back as a reward for helping defeat him.”

Zelena scoffed, “And if you hadn’t been such an asshole when you were the Dark One and then at the last minute decided to sacrifice yourself because you were a total dick, then Hades and Robin would be alive. I might not be with Hades but, at least he would still be alive, and Regina would have Robin. The lot of you always get your way and want you want and my sister and I always suffer. It doesn’t matter the destruction you cause. Because good always wins. But, I don’t think any of you are that good. You all have done bad, yet we are the only ones to suffer.”

Emma was quiet. She understood that everything wasn’t black and white and that there were shades of grey and Zelena and Regina both probably fit in that category. Snow, her mother even had blackened her heart because of what she had did to Maleficent and the role she played in Regina’s mom’s death.

Regina spoke up, “We just need to the Olympian crystal so that I can return the magic to StoryBrooke, then you two can have it.”

“Very well.” Diana said.

“Where is this StoryBrooke? Will we be able to find it?” Kara asked.

“It’s in Maine. But, it is usually shielded from the outside world but, with no magic there at the moment, you will be able to find it and enter.” Regina said.

“Are we sure that we can trust them?” Hook asked.

Diana was growing impatient with this man named Hook. Kara could tell so she stepped closer to Diana and put her hand on her arm to calm her down and then she spoke,

“I know you all are weary. But, we are who we say we are. Emma should be able to tell that we are not lying with her superpower and Regina should feel a connection to Diana.”

Regina did feel a connection to Diana but, she wasn’t sure what it meant. Diana said she had a lot to explain to her. She knew she needed to speak to the woman to find out what she knew and why she was here. Emma’s internal lie detector was not pinging.

“As if I would trust what Regina has to say.” Hook said.

Diana was about to say something when Emma spoke up, “Enough Hook. These two women will come back with us to StoryBrooke. Diana did actually just save your life. She was the one that opened the portal. Why would she save your life and then try to kill you? That doesn’t make sense.”

Hook looked a little embarrassed. “I know. You just know I worry sometimes love.” Emma gave him a slight nod of the head and smile. She wondered if he always acted like this or was he this annoying before he came back from the dead.

Zelena groaned and Regina looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes.

Snow spoke up, “Well, I suppose we should get back before it gets too late. We also don’t know how StoryBrooke is affected without magic.”

Rumple spoke, “StoryBrooke survived 28 years without magic. It is doing just fine. I just told you all that to give you an incentive to find Henry faster.”

“So, he finally speaks the truth. I wonder why?” Regina asked.

“It’s the Lasso of Truth. It compels people to tell the truth. We will need it on him because he has told many lies. If he tries to resist telling the truth, then it will become quite painful for him.” Diana responded.

“Okay. Let’s get going.” Emma said.

“Kara and I will fly and meet you all there.” Diana said.

“Wait. Do you think it is wise that we fly? I don’t know if this Earth is used to aliens and Demi-Gods. We might want to travel like normal people for now.” Kara said.

“There are no aliens or flying people that I’m aware of.” Emma said.

“You can ride with us.” Regina said.

“We all won’t fit in the bug.” Emma said.

“We have the Olympian crystal, so we have magic here. We can transform your bug into a bigger car temporarily. Also, Gold drove here so we have his car as well. Your parents can drive his car with him in it and Hook. Must I always come up with the plan?” Regina said.

“They are clueless.” Diana whispered to Kara.

“Clueless about what?” Regina asked.

“You heard that?” Diana responded.

“She hears everything.” Henry said.

“I’m confused.” Snow added.

Zelena snorted and said, “What’s new about that?”

“Wait a minute.Zelena gets to ride with you all but, I get stuck with them and Gold?” Hook said at first pointing to Emma and Regina and then Snow and Charming and then continued, “I just came back from the dead and I’ve barely had any time with Emma.”

Emma wondered again had Hook always been this needy and clingy. He did sacrifice himself for her but, damn. “You can ride with us too Hook.” Emma acquiesced.

“We better get a move on it. We have to get this done and get back to our Earth. People will come looking for us if we are gone too long.” Kara interjected.

“What people?” David asked.

“My sister, government agents, maybe some of the Justice League. We don’t want to draw any undue attention to ourselves and I’m sure you all don’t either. Considering that you are a bunch of Fairytale characters from another realm.” Kara said.

“The Justice League is real too?” Henry asked with childish enthusiasm.

“Let’s go. Henry there are some things we need to discuss with you regarding you running off again.” Regina said effectively ending the conversation. She was ready to get back to StoryBrooke, get some answers to the many questions she had, and restore magic back to StoryBrooke.

“Wait. They can’t go out on the streets dressed like that.” Snow said pointing to Kara and Diana.

“They will be fine. It’s New York. People will think they are dressed up for some comic con convention or either think they are crazy.” Emma said.

They all began walking to the door to leave the hotel and prepare to return to StoryBrooke.

Once they reached Emma’s bug and moved it to an abandoned parking lot, Regina turned the bug into a brand-new Mercedes Benz GLS SUV. She had to extend it a bit and add another row to fit everyone that insisted on riding with them. Snow, Charming, and Gold were in his car waiting to follow them back to StoryBrooke.

“When you like a brand, you stick with it.” Emma said after watching her beloved bug transform into a luxury car.

“Hey, I drive a Mercedes Benz too. But, mine is a two door. They are very nice and dependable” Diana said.

“I don’t even own a car. But, I’m sure you don’t drive a Benz because it is dependable Diana.” Kara added.

Diana laughed.

“Alright, let’s go. It was my magic we used. So, I’m driving.” Regina said.

They all got into the car. Emma loaded into the passenger seat, Henry and Violet loaded into the newly created fourth row, and then Hook and Zelena loaded into the third row, and Diana and Kara got into the back seat.

This was going to be a very interesting drive back to StoryBrooke. The car was quiet for about 15 minutes.

“So, what do you two want?” Hook said talking to Diana and Kara.

_“I really don’t like him.” Diana said to Kara in Kryptonian._

_Kara laughed, “Me either. But, he is with Emma, so we have to be nice.”_

_“Emma doesn’t even realize he isn’t her soulmate. She just came back from the Underworld to rescue this idiot.” Diana said._

_“Emma and Regina have no idea that they are soulmates.”_

_“No, and it is not my place to tell them. It is however, my place to tell her of her heritage and her purpose. She was and still is lost. She has more balance but, she does not know what she is capable of.”_

“Hey! Has anyone ever told you to not speak another language in front of people. It’s rude.” Emma said interrupting them.

“Sorry.” Diana said.

“Why didn’t you answer my question?” Hook pressed.

“Because it is not you that I owe answers to and you do not command me to do anything.” Diana responded.

Regina liked this Diana woman, she was cheeky and didn’t take any crap. She also liked that she was giving the one-handed wonder a hard time. He was insufferable. She didn’t know how Emma put up with him.

“What language were you speaking?” Regina asked.

“Kryptonian. My native language.” Kara replied.

“I thought that only you and your cousin spoke Kryptonian. Is Kryptonian a common language on your Earth?” Henry questioned.

“Um, No, only my cousin, Diana, my sister, and best friend speak it. However, for many years I didn’t have anyone to speak it to. I am grateful that my friends and family learned it for me.” Kara responded and reached out to grab Diana’s hand.

Regina looked in the rearview mirror and saw the two women holding hands. Interesting, were they just friends or more than friends? She looked over at Emma to see if she noticed too and she gave her a look to indicate that she did.

“So, you two answer everyone’s questions but mine?” Hook said aloud.

Diana and Kara didn’t respond. Kara would have answered him but, Diana seemed to really not like him, and she was following Diana’s lead. She understood why with all that she had learned. She was here for moral support.

“Why won’t you speak to Hook?” Emma questioned.

Diana sighed, “There are many reasons… Zeus showed me everything that has happened in your lives until this point. I saw that he tried to prove himself and become a hero. But, he doesn’t do it for an honorable reason, he does it to win your affections. As soon as he had a taste of the Darkness it sucked him in so easily, he didn’t even fight. He was so easily manipulated by the Darkness. There is also, the fact that he handed Regina over to be tortured by those two idiots working for Peter Pan. She still hasn’t recovered from that yet, she tells no one. Additionally, although I do not feel sorry for The Dark One for he has committed many atrocities but, before he was the Dark One he loved his wife and son very much and he stole Rumpelstiltskin’s wife from him when he knew she had a child at home and a husband. That shows the character of a man. When you were in Neverland he was trying to win your affection when you thought your first love was dead and he used your gratitude to get a kiss. Then when it was found out that Neal was alive, and it turned out to be someone that he cared about and considered a friend, he still pursued you. He is nothing but a pirate. Always coveting and stealing things that aren’t his. I know you can’t steal a person but, he has no honor. He wants what he wants and persists and pushes until he gets it. He was a pirate for hundreds of years, committed many atrocities and killed many in Mila’s name to get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for killing her. But, yet Regina who has done the same but, turned her life around for her child is questioned at every turn by him, he doesn’t trust her and yet you listen to him and forgive him and let him in. I do not understand how you can claim to be Regina’s best friend and yet you date him. You went to the Underworld with your whole family to save him. Yet, when Regina lost Robin you thought she would turn back into the Evil Queen. I do not understand the hypocrisy.” Diana said.

Zelena laughed and said, “I like her. She tells it like it is. Now, I won’t be the alone in that endeavor.”

Emma’s mouth opened and closed to respond. But, what response was there to that. She was right. She felt bad for dragging her family and Henry to the Underworld to save Hook and she did think the Evil Queen might make another appearance after Robin had died. Why she and everyone else give Hook the benefit of the doubt and not Regina she didn’t know. She knew Regina had been almost tortured to death but, she never complained or spoke about it. But, when would she have had the time. Right after it happened they were off to Neverland to save Henry. After they had returned from Neverland in order to defeat Peter Pan again, Regina had to give up Henry by sending him and her off to New York, then Zelena showed up wreaking havoc, followed by the Queens of Darkness, next was the whole Snow Queen debacle, then Emma had become the Dark One and eventually made Hook a Dark One, and then he died, and she rushed off to save him from the Underworld. It seemed there was always some sort of evil they were fighting and along the way she had fell into something with Hook because he was there and persistent.She cared about him and he cared about her but, most of all he wanted her from the beginning and that was something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by Hook growling and defending himself, “I have not killed as many people as Regina. She murdered whole villages and cast a dark curse. Do NOT compare me to the Evil Queen. She is far worse than I.”

“So, now we are comparing levels of evil? When your brother was killed you turned into a pirate. When her mother killed Daniel she still fought to be good. It took years for Rumpelstiltskin and Cora to mold her into the Evil Queen. She was a pawn in Rumpelstiltskin’s game.Her past actions weren’t right, and neither were yours. But, you have the nerve to stand in judgement of her? Everyone including, Snow White, and Prince Charming have committed at least one heinous act. But, yet get to be called heroes. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I just do not believe in hypocrisy.” Diana replied.

Regina cleared her throat and said, “I think it is best we leave the rest of this discussion for when we get back to StoryBrooke and there aren’t children around.”

Diana nodded in agreement.

The remainder of the ride to StoryBrooke was filled with heavy silence. Everyone digesting what Diana said and wondered what revelations she had in store for them. Emma felt like she was tired of trying to be peacemaker and make everyone happy. She just wanted to be happy. Regina couldn’t understand why Diana cared so much about her and what she went through, but, she knew it was only a matter of time until that information was divulged. Hook didn’t appreciate being compared to the Evil Queen and this Diana woman speaking to him like this, he had died to save Emma, he loved her. Yeah, he might have tried to be a better man for Emma but, what was wrong with being better for the person you loved and cared about. Zelena thought the whole situation was quite hilarious, finally the heat was off of her. She wanted to see how the situation unfolded. Diana and Kara continued to hold hands unaffected by the matter. However, they were concerned with getting home as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Revelations Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana reveals Regina’s true heritage and prophecies are revealed. How will Regina react? What is Emma’s role in the prophecies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry for taking so long for uploading this chapter. It re-wrote it several times adding and taking away things.   
> * See end notes for more info.

When Regina drove across the StoryBrooke town line she sighed in relief as she felt her magic wash over her as it returned to her. She looked in the rearview mirror to ensure that Gold’s car was behind her, when she saw that it was she continued driving to the center of town. Regina pulled the SUV in front of Granny’s. and everyone got out. Regina immediately took the Olympian crystal and casted the necessary spell to return the magic back to StoryBrooke. After she was finished handed the crystal Diana who was standing nearby with Kara watching her.

“Thank you.” Regina said.

“You’re welcome Regina.” Diana responded.

Regina looked back at the SUV and waved her hand to turn the SUV back into Emma’s beloved bug. Emma who was standing next to Regina smiled and said, “Thank you. I missed her.”

“You and that atrocious car Miss Swan. I will never understand.” Regina replied.

Emma shrugged and replied, “It has sentimental value. I told you that.”

Regina turned to Diana and said, “We should go to my house to have our discussion.”

“That’s fine.” Diana replied.

“Wait, I’m coming.” Emma said.

Regina looked at Emma and said, “Of course Miss Swan.”

“Hook, can you watch Henry for a couple of hours?” Emma asked Hook.

“I’m coming too. I want to hear what Diana has to say as well.”

Snow, Charming, and Zelena were standing there as well.

Snow spoke up, “We are coming as well.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I guess I should have just driven us to my house. Let’s all meet there.” And turned to Diana and Kara and said, “Come follow me. Sorry about the Charming softball team following us. They tend to want to know everything.”

Diana laughed, “It’s fine. Nothing I have to say is bad. If anything, it will help them understand you better.”

A short while later they arrived at Regina’s house with the others arriving not far behind her. Regina ever the hostess went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments. Emma came into the kitchen to check on Regina as everyone was waiting for her to come into the living room.

“Hey. How are you holding up?” Emma asked.

“I’m fine so far.” Regina said fidgeting a little. To be honest she was nervous about what Diana had to reveal. Diana said it was a good thing but, she had no idea what kind of revelations she had in store for her.

Emma broke Regina out of her thoughts and placed a hand on her arm and said. “Hey, whatever it is, good or bad. I will be here for you. We will figure it out together.” Regina gave a slight smile and nodded her head and handed a tray of refreshments to Emma to carry out to the rest of the guests. Regina straightened herself, smoothed out her clothing, and walked out of the kitchen behind Emma.

Emma and Regina offered everyone refreshments. The living room was quite crowded. Hook, Henry, Zelena, Snow, David, Charming, Diana, Kara, and Gold who was still tied up were all there. Regina had forgot that Gold was still bound. She looked from him to Diana and said, “What are we going to do with him? We can’t keep him tied up forever.”

Diana looked over to where Gold was seated and responded, “No, but, we will deal with him after our discussion.”

“Yes, you claim you have something to tell us. So, tell us.” Hook said.

“I said I had something to discuss with Regina. You are here as a courtesy to her as an extension through Emma. But, let me be clear. I don’t like you and I will never like you and coming from me that says a lot. I generally don’t dislike anyone.” Diana said pointedly.

“Except Mon-El.” Kara added.

Diana laughed and winked at Kara, “Well, you know why I don’t like him.”

“So, you two are together?” Emma asked pointing between Diana and Kara.

Kara blushed and stumbled out, ”Um, well…it’s complicated.”

Zelena laughed and said, “So, you’re like the two idiots over there?” She said pointing to Emma and Regina.

“What?” Emma said.

Regina ignored Zelena and Emma and instead asked Diana, “What did you have to tell me?”

Diana sighed and began, “Well, it is complicated…Zeus my Father, needed to ensure that someone would be here to stop what is coming. Even though he had left me on Themyscria he wasn’t sure if I would have made it in time to stop the war that is coming. I lived on Themyscira, an island full of Amazon warriors, the island was created by Zeus to protect mankind, we were to be mankind’s last defense against Ares, God of War. I later learned that I was special and different from my fellow Amazons and I was sculpted from clay and Zeus brought me to life and each of the Gods gifted me with certain abilities.”

Hook interrupted her, “This is a great story and everything but, what does this have to do with the Evil Queen?”

Diana was in front of Hook in the blink of an eye and picked him up off the floor and slammed him into the wall which rattled from the force of the movement. Diana got very close to his face and said, “Why do you insist on acting like a petulant child? This is your last warning. Stop disrespecting me, Regina, and Emma. You claim to love Emma but, you disrespect the mother of her son. I will not tolerate disrespect from any man.”

Diana dropped Hook on the floor and everyone’s jaw was dropped. Diana moved fast, really fast, and the way that she picked up Hook, like he was nothing.

Zelena laughed loudly, looked at Regina and said, “I told you I like him.”

Emma didn’t rush to Hook’s side but, she did ask, “Are you okay?”

Hook got off the floor and tried to rush Diana. Diana felt him coming after her and she turned swiftly and caught his fist in the air.

Regina sighed and stepped in and immobilized Hook with a wave of the hand.

“Be careful or you might end up with a hook for two hands.” Zelena snipped.

Emma groaned at the whole scene that had just played out before her. Sometimes Hook could really be a pain in the ass. She was really starting to question why she was even with him.

“Hook. Stop antagonizing Diana and Regina. I don’t know what’s wrong with you today but, if you don’t calm down you will have to leave. We are all trying to get to the bottom of this. Sit down.”

Diana released Hook’s fist and Regina waved her hand to remove the immobilization spell. Hook stepped back, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and then turned to Emma and said, “I apologize love.”

Emma was tired of the apologies he gave because his actions never changed. She didn’t acknowledge his apology. Snow and Charming were wide eyed and surprised that the meeting had gotten out of hand, Gold was smirking, Henry was looking uncomfortable, Kara was hungry, and Zelena was having a blast. After a few moments of silence while everyone settled down.

Regina cleared her throat and said, “Continue please Diana.”

Diana looked at Hook with a dangerous glare in her eyes and continued,

“As I was saying with Zeus being unsure of if I would be able to protect man’s world against the impending threat alone. He created an insurance plan, so to speak. He had another child. He masqueraded as your Father and got your Mother pregnant. He had heard about the prophecy of the Evil Queen, how powerful she would be, and that she would cast a curse to take the entire Enchanted Forest to a land without magic.”

Regina had sat down as Diana was talking. This was all too much to take in. Her father, the one who had loved her no matter what she did and stood beside her when everyone had abandoned her. He might not have been able to protect her against her mother but, he did the best he could. Regina was happy to have seen him in the Underworld and to know that he had moved onto a netter place. But, she still held onto her guilt for having killed him. However, she knew because of her love for Henry that blood isn’t all that determines whether someone is your parent. She would always view Henry as her father no matter what because he was the one that loved her, raised her, and stood beside her even after the darkness had consumed her.

Regina cleared her thoughts and then interrupted her and asked, “If Zeus heard of this prophecy. Then he heard of the savior why can’t she stop what is coming?”

Diana nodded at the question because it was legitimate. Why would Zeus want to sire of the Evil Queen and not the Savior?

“I believe it is because of something that I have learned since coming to man’s land and something that Zeus knows as well. When I first came to man’s land I used to want to save the world, to end war and bring peace to mankind. But, then I glimpsed the darkness that lives within their light. I learnt that inside every one of them there will always be both. The choice each must make for themselves - something no hero will ever defeat. That is something that you have learned Regina and now you choose to be a hero. You have been consumed by the Darkness and it is something that you still fight to not let consume you every day. Yes, the savior is very powerful. But, you were destined for greatness as well, it was you Regina who fulfilled the prophecy of beating Zelena with light magic and by doing so you proved to be the strongest purveyor of light magic. You will need to find the balance of the darkness and the light. “

Everyone in the room was silent, taking in what Diana had said. It was hard to believe that Regina was a Demi-God. After all, Emma had defeated her.

“If…and that’s a big if. Then how did Emma, the Savior defeat her.” Hook said. Why was this guy still talking? He was definitely persistent. After all, that’s how he got Emma. He knew what worked for him and went with it.

Dianadidn’t want to get into another fight, so she simply replied to his question, “Because Regina allowed her to because of Henry. Henry was never supposed to eat the apple turnover. Regina loved Henry more than getting her revenge on Snow. Regina would never admit this but, she was ready for the curse to end. She was tired of living with people who didn’t really know who they were and living with a hole in her heart. So, she stopped fighting for the curse to stay intact.”

Regina had never voiced this to anyone but, living 28 years with a hole in her heart, even though she had Henry and he helped fill that hole, she was still restless. When Emma came and challenged her it was fun because someone was finally fighting back after 28 years. The town she had created had caused everyone to basically do as she wanted. If Regina were honest, she could have defeated Emma as soon as she came to StoryBrooke, just like she could have killed Snow and Charming several times over but, a part of her loved Snow and even though Snow received the brunt of her revenge. She wasn’t really mad at Snow, she was more so mad at her mother for killing David. She knew it seemed ridiculous to hold a grudge against a 10-year-old for telling a secret, although to be fair Snow still couldn’t keep a secret. Just like a part of her loved Snow, a part of her lo…liked Emma that’s why she never went to the full extremes she would have when she was the Evil Queen to stop her from ending the curse.

Emma was lost in her own thoughts, how she was never comfortable with the title Savior but how had given her an identity outside of being an orphan. Her parents had believed in her and had sent her through a magical wardrobe in hopes that she would save them, and she thought she did. It was something that she was proud of, she didn’t like the notoriety and all of the responsibilities that had come along with the title. But, it had brought Henry back to her and her parents. Now, it has been revealed that she didn’t really defeat Regina fairly but, rather Regina defeated herself? It was a lot to process. But, she couldn’t really say she was surprised. Regina helped Emma save Henry which she knew would bring the curse to an end. Regina had proved that she loved her son more than during that time because Regina knew that the townspeople would want retribution for what she had did. They would want punishment like in the Enchanted Forest, which would mean her death.

Diana interrupted everyone’s thoughts again and continued, “What? You all didn’t really believe that Regina would have went down so easily? She had several times to kill Snow and David. She could have defeated them with a sword she didn’t need magic. She is very proficient in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Do you think someone as Regina would only allow herself to rely on magic after all she had been through? That she wasn’t trained in secret by some of the best swordsmen and fighters? Or did you Snow, Charming, and Emma really have that much of an inflated sense of self?”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle.All eyes turned to stare at her and she shrugged in return. Snow and Regina made eye contact. They both knew that Regina had several chances to kill her and Charming, even before Rumple had protected her and Charming to that Regina could not harm them. That’s why when given the chance to execute Regina, Snow couldn’t bring herself to do it. Their relationship was difficult to explain but, underneath it all they loved each other. Regina would never admit to that. But, Snow knew, she had come to Regina after her role in killing her mother and Regina wouldn’t kill her. Regina pawned it off as Snow blackening her own heart and she would rather see her suffer from that, than killing her, by saying it was a fate worse than death.

“What role does Rumple have in all of this?” Regina asked.

“Rumpelstiltskin is the Dark One. There is always a balance to Dark and Light and Emma is that balance. Her powers are equal of the Dark One. He has lied and told many half-truths. As you all know he corrupted Regina so that she would cast the Dark Curse so that he could find Baelfire. He knew that Emma was the Savior and while he thought her sole purpose was to break the curse. Her real purpose was to help Regina end the Dark Curse and to help her turn from the Darkness. So, that she would be ready when it was time to fight the invasion that is coming. But, instead of just corrupting Regina he somehow learned of who she was and bound some of her powers. Leaving her powerful enough to fulfil the prophecy and cast the Dark Curse so that he could find his son. But, weak enough to where she was no threat to his power. Rumpelstiltskin will do anything to ensure that his power remains great, he loves power more than anything, even Belle. True Love’s kiss does cure the curse of the Dark One and at one point it had almost worked on him but, he chose to love power more than her.” Diana explained.

“I think we should leave her powers binded. She is the Evil Queen after all and I don’t trust her. What if this is all an act that she is putting on to convince us that she is good now. What if she is still after her revenge?” Hook said.

Zelena rolled her eyes and said to Hook, “Why are you so insufferable?”

Emma said in a warning tone, “Hook.”

Charming spoke up, “This might be the only time you hear this but, I agree with Hook.”

Regina scoffed and said, “Charming, the only reason you are still alive is because you are with Snow. You are truly an idiot. Every time something goes wrong in this town you blame me. In the Enchanted Forest you were always the first one to bring up killing me. Or did you think I didn’t know that? Don’t you think the sweetest revenge on Snow would have been to kill you years ago? Because of her telling my secret Daniel was killed. I was really just putting Snow in a timeout so to speak all of these years, a punishment so to speak for her telling my secret. Was it cruel? Yes. Was it wrong? Yes. But, everyone here knows sometimes I go overboard when I’m hurt or feel pain.”

Emma muttered under her breath, “That’s an understatement.” Regina ignored Emma’s comment and continued,“I have apologized many times about what I did in the past. I have even seen Archie to get help…processing my emotions, so that I don’t overreact and turn into a murderous psychopath. My childhood was not easy, and I was so easily corrupted by those around me. But, I take full responsibility for my actions and I am legitimately trying to be a better person. At first, I was doing it for Henry but, now we are in a different world and the rules are different and I genuinely don’t like hurting people or killing people. The rules were different in the Enchanted Forest than they are in this Land. We have all killed people and if we committed some of the same acts we did in this land, we all would be in jail. I don’t want to end up like Rumple, Cora, or Peter Pan, turning against their own family, their own children all because they wanted more power. What is power if you have no one to share it with? What is power if everyone hates you or fears you? “ Regina said.

There was silence in the room. Everyone digesting the information that they had learned today. What Regina had just said. Snow wanted to believe in Regina and Regina had proved herself lately, but, Regina had fooled her before. She knew she needed to let go of the past but, Regina had hurt her so much. She was so hell bent on revenge that she was part of the reason that Snow grew up without Regina. Charming didn’t understand their relationship and maybe she hadn’t done a good job explaining it to him. She would need to fix that.

Zelena felt for Regina, that she had been lied to and manipulated her whole life. Whatever small bit of jealously she had towards Regina she felt no more. Regina was her only family she had left besides baby Robin and they needed to be there for each other. For whatever was about to come she felt that they would all need each other to survive.

Emma felt like she was still nothing but, a title and a tool used to fulfill a prophecy even if part of it had been a lie. She couldn’t help feeling bad for Regina, lies were always being uncovered about what she had been told, what happened, and how she was manipulated. They were all nothing but, pawns in a game they didn’t even know they were playing.

Henry understood to a certain extent what was going on but, he was still a child. He couldn’t grasp the full depth of what any of this meant. He just wanted his family to be happy. He knew he was in trouble for running away to New York and trying to destroy magic but, he felt like he had been doing the right thing. He felt like magic was always destroying and never building or giving.

Diana interrupted the silence, “There is more to tell. But, I believe we have covered enough for today. Kara and I will spend the night tonight and we will finish the rest of our business here tomorrow but, then we must leave.”

Charming asked, “What should we do with Rumple?”

“We can free him. But, he will need to be back here tomorrow to undo the binding that he did to Regina along with the Blue Fairy. They were in on it together.” Diana then turned to Rumpelstiltskin and said while untying him, “Bring the Blue Fairy here with you tomorrow at 8am. If you try to leave town I will know it and I will find you and bring you to Zeus for him to deal with.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea letting him go?” Emma asked.

Diana nodded her head and signaled to Kara who walked over to Rumple and attached a bracelet to his arm. Kara turned and said to the room, “This device will track his magical signature as well as his location. So, we will know if he tries to conduct any spells or if he tries to leave StoryBrooke. It can’t be removed with magic and can only be removed by me. It’s technology we had created and modified for him in my world.”

“It’s like a tech version of the Peter Pan cuff.” Emma said.

“Similar, except he can still conduct magic. We didn’t put power dampening technology in his bracelet.” Kara said.

“Power dampeners?” Emma asked.

Kara nodded and replied, “On my Earth and on other Earth’s there are a lot of people who have powers some are aliens, and some are called metahumans, humans with special abilities. I work with a government agency to stop criminals who have special abilities. We have power dampening technology that will cut off a person’s powers. Let’s say for example they are telekinetic we have technology that we use that won’t hurt them but, will disable that power.”

“Okay, I think that really is enough for tonight. We have all learned a lot here. Let’s meet back here at 8am tomorrow. Kara and Diana, you can stay here. We don’t need the people around town asking questions.” Regina said.

Hook, Snow, Charming, and Rumple all left. Zelena left and went upstairs to her room since her and the baby were living with Regina currently, who knew how long that arrangement would last. Regina led Diana and Kara to one of her spare bedrooms. She asked them if they wanted to share or wanted separate rooms. They had indicated that they would share a room. Regina went and got them something to sleep in as she was sure they wouldn’t sleep in their costumes or whatever the hell they called them. After getting everyone squared away she went back to tell Henry goodnight, they could talk in the morning. When Regina came back downstairs she should have been surprised to still see Emma there but, she wasn’t.

Regina went to clear the dishes from the living room table and brought them to the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher. Emma followed her.

“So...um. How are you doing?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina shrugged and said, “ I don’t know yet. It’s a lot to process to learn that you have been lied to and manipulated but, yet here I am again. I suppose its par for the course now. I should expect it.”

“No one gets used to being deceived. It’s something that you shouldn’t have to go through and I’m sorry that you have had to. I know you have a hard time trusting people but, just know you can trust and count on me.”

Regina laughed and said, “I trust you with my life Miss Swan. I have a hard time opening up to people. But, just give me some time to process this and then maybe we can speak further about it.”

Regina finished loading the dishwasher and then added, “How are you doing?”

Emma laughed lightly and replied, “Well, not much has changed for me. I am still supposedly the Savior. I’m just now also supposed to be the Savior of you as well. I don’t even know what the hell that means.”

Regina chuckled, “Me either dear.”

They both were quiet for a bit, lost in their own thoughts when Emma spoke, “Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

Regina smiled and walked Regina to the door and said to her, “Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diana's revelations are essential to the plot of the story as it will be a big driver in Regina's, Emma's, Diana's, and Kara's actions and journey.
> 
> * I had trouble writing Regina's apology. I hope she didn't come off as too contrite but, she does feel sorry for her past actions and feels regret. But, she also wants to move forward and continue working on being a better person. 
> 
> * Hook is annoying and I really didn't like his character on OUAT so, there will be some light Hook bashing until I get rid of him completely. lol. 
> 
> * Mon-El on Supergirl I can't stand him either so, there will be a light Mon-El bashing as well. 
> 
> * For those who want more romantic background into Diana and Kara we will get more into them in Ch.4 or Ch.5
> 
> * Emma and Regina will be more of a slow burn. They have a few things to work out first. 
> 
> * I will try to upload another chapter for this story by Friday or Saturday. I need to update my other story A Fight for the Future. If you haven’t read it check it out.
> 
> * Comments are appreciated & so are Kudos. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Revelations will continue.


	3. Revelations Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations continue. Alex, Lena, and Mon-El show up to StoryBrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry for the delay. I started a new job a couple of weeks ago so, I’m getting used to my new schedule.  
> * I will try to update weekly. I can’t say exactly what day. But, it will be either Friday, Saturday or Sunday of every week.  
> * This chapter is quite long and it really could have been 2 or 3 chapters. But, I wanted to get most of the revelations in so that the next couple of chapters could be the characters processing everything.  
> * The next couple of chapters will be the characters coming to terms with what they have learned and how relationships will be affected.  
> * Mon-El and Hook annoy me as characters so I write them as such. They are both assholes too.

The next morning Regina awoke to the smell of food. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6am. Regina rolled out of bed and got dressed. She had house guests to attend to and from the smell of things either Zelena, Diana, or Kara had rose before her. She definitely knew it wasn’t Henry up this early. Regina made her way down the stairs and saw Diana, Kara, and Zelena sitting at the kitchen counter holding baby Robyn.

Regina greeted everyone, “Good Morning. Early risers.”

They all greeted Regina good morning.

“Kara needs to eat approximately 10,000 - 12,000 calories a day and so do I. Especially, when we use our powers. Kara woke up very early this morning complaining about how she didn’t eat enough yesterday and how she was now starving.” Diana said.

Regina chuckled and looked at both of the women, “Sounds like Emma, except she has the eating habits of a child.”

Kara laughed, “Diana tells me the same thing. She doesn’t understand my obsession with pizza and pot stickers. But, I don’t nag her about her obsession with ice cream.”

Diana chuckled, “Ice cream was the first thing I ate when I came to man’s land. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.”

“Why do you call it man’s land?” Zelena asked.

“Because I grew up on an island full of woman. Then when I arrived, during World War I, I saw that women were treated differently. They weren’t fighters or warriors, and everything was run by man. So, it’s man’s land. That was 100 years ago on my Earth and still is that way, even though progress has been made.” Diana replied.

“Well, I created my own realm and made myself the ruler.” Zelena said.

Diana responded, “So, you were a dictator?”

Zelena shrugged and chuckled, “If that’s what you want to call it. But, as with every dictatorship’s rule, they all fall. I was exiled and then left to try to get revenge on Regina.”

“In the Enchanted Forest it was what you would think of as a man’s land. I was forced to marry the King and submit to his wishes.I got tired of doing what men wanted me to and was tired of being treated like a possession, an object, a replacement mother. So, I had my husband killed.” Regina said.

“I’m all for rejecting the patriarchy but, I don’t know about becoming a dictator or mass murder to do so…I’m just saying…no judgement.” Kara said holding her hands up.

“I could have done somethings differently.” Regina said and then looked at Zelena. Zelena was just sitting there feeding baby Robyn. Regina nudged her lightly.

“Oh, right, yeah. I could have too.” Zelena said begrudged.

Regina chuckled and said, “I’m still working on her.”

Zelena scoffed, “What? I was wicked not evil. You told me no killing while living under your roof and I’m abiding by your house rules.”

“No body swapping either.” Regina added.

Zelena rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, I’m done with that as well. That was probably my worst plan…ever.”

“No kidnapping Henry, babies, or other family members.” Regina insisted.

Zelena walked over and put baby Robyn down into her bassinet. She turned around to Regina, “I really am sorry about taking Henry and I won’t ever take him, any babies, or kidnap any other family members again.” Zelena paused and then added, “Just make sure you give me a list of who you consider family, so I don’t break any of your rules.”

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

Kara and Diana both looked behind Zelena and Regina when they saw a breach opening.

Kara turned to Diana and said, “The Calvary is here.”

Regina raised her eyebrow and said, “Calvary.”

“Yes, we told you that people would come looking for us if we weren’t back by a certain time. We didn’t think they would come so quickly.” Diana responded.

The breach fully opened, and Alex and Lena stepped through. Kara ran over to Alex and called out, “Alex. You’re here.”

“Of course, I’m here. I’m your sister. We didn’t hear from you. We expected you to be back to our Earth three days ago.” Alex said.

Diana raised her eyebrow, “Three days? We have only been here a day. Time must work differently here. Maybe, because it’s a magic town.”

Kara turned to Lena, “What are you doing here?”

Lena smiled and said, “I’m one of your best friends. I’m a scientist. I just found out you were Supergirl a few weeks ago and you go missing to another Earth. I’m coming to check on you and to see if the theories on the multiverse are correct.”

“J’onn approved you two coming alone?” Kara asked.

Alex looked sheepishly, “Well…” Alex was interrupted by another breach opening and Mon-El stepped through.

Kara looked back at Diana who had stiffened and broke the mug in her hand at the sight of him.

Zelena and Regina looked at each other. Mon-El rushed to Kara and hugged her.

“Kara are you alright? I was so worried about you.” Mon-El said.

Zelena whispered to Regina, “This must be the other person Diana doesn’t like. This is going to be good.” Regina nodded in response.

Kara broke out of the hug from Mon-El and took a step back, “Yes, I’m fine Mon-El. We didn’t realize we had been gone so long. You guys have nothing to worry about. We are just going to have a meeting in about an hour and a half and then we will be heading back.”

Lena replied, “We will wait then.”

Alex looked around and said to Kara, “I see you found yourself a kitchen and plenty of food.”

Kara laughed. Then she turned and introduced Alex, Lena, and Mon-El to Regina and Zelena.

Regina asked, “So, since Alex is your sister does she have the same powers as you?”

Kara shook her head and replied, “She is my adopted sister. When I crashed on Earth in my pod. Kal-El…Superman…my cousin gave me to a family who adopted me, they were scientists and helped me control my powers. My sister is a doctor and a DEO agent. She is human but, helps me fight extraterrestrials.” Kara looked over at her sister proudly. Alex blushed from all of the eyes on her.

“She is one of the finest warriors.” Diana added.

Zelena turned her attention to Mon-El who had come through the portal, “How do you fit in with the group?”

Zelena ever the shit starter knew that this question would cause tension but, also for some revelations to be revealed. Zelena looked from Diana to Kara to Mon-El, taking in their body language. Diana was stiff as a board, glaring at Mon-El. Kara was fidgeting. Mon-El was smiling.

Mon-El responded, “I crashed onto Earth. My home planet, Daxamite was destroyed when Krypton blew up and I escaped in a pod. I landed on Earth. Kara found me and took me under her wing, helped me get accustomed to life on Earth. We began dating, my mother and father came to Earth and tried to take over because I wouldn’t leave with them. Lena had to build a device to stop them from leading an alien invasion, which led to Lena having to build a lead device to kill my mother and send my people away. Since my people are allergic to lead, Kara had to put me in her pod to escape into outerspace. I ended up going through a black hole and ended up to the future. I just came back from the future along with the other Legion of Superheroes, because my ship crashed. We came back to help stop what is coming because in the future it causes billions of people to die from disease.”

Zelena heard what Mon-El had said but, ignored most of it and homed in on one specific detail, “So, are you and Kara still together?”

Diana interjected, “He’s married now.”

Mon-El looked at Diana for the first time since arriving, “It’s an arranged marriage. I was only gone for 7 months on Earth but, it was 7 years for me. I never thought I would return.”

Diana stepped forward and said, “Then stop fucking pining after Kara. I don’t care if it is an arranged marriage or not. You’re fucking married. You have no honor just like the pirate. Stop coveting what is not yours.”

Mon-El took a step towards Diana and replied, “She is not yours either.”

Kara stepped in between the two, “Enough. Both of you. We are guests in someone’s home. I told you Mon-El that I am dating Diana now and you’re married. Let it go.”

Mon-El scoffed and said, “We will see.”

Diana stepped forward towards Mon-El and said, “You do know I could end you?”

Kara rolled her eyes, stepped in between the two and replied, “But, you won’t. You’re not a killer.”

Diana shrugged and replied, “No. I’m not. But, him…” she said pointing to Mon-El, “He drives me insane. If he would just stop his pining after you and be happy with his wife everything would be fine. He is very disrespectful, and you know that is something I do not tolerate. Put the man child on a leash before I have to. Honestly, I don’t know what you ever saw in him.”

Kara turned to Diana, “I would have never dated him if…”

Diana interrupted Kara and asked with a challenge in her voice, “If what?”

Kara shook her head and replied, “Never mind.”

“That’s what I thought because if memory serves me correctly. It was not I that left, it was you.” Diana huffed.

Zelena was sipping her tea. She had taken notice of Kara’s best friend Lena, she was very attractive. Zelena looked over at Lena and saw her looking at her as well. She offered a wicked smile and Lena offered her a smile in return.

Zelena stood up off the bar stool that she was sitting on and walked to where Lena was standing. They began chatting away while Regina managed to calm down Mon-El and Diana.

“How about I begin making breakfast? Everyone else should be arriving shortly.” Regina said.

Diana and Kara looked at each other and acquiesced, they went to the living room with Mon-El and Alex following. Lena and Zelena were still in their quiet conversation. Regina saw them conversing as she moved around to make breakfast, she wasn’t sure she had enough food, so she used magic to make more appear. She didn’t usually use magic for such mundane things but, she thought that keeping superheroes from destroying each other would constitute an emergency.

Regina began cooking for her guests and the guests that were to arrive soon. She looked over to the corner of the kitchen and saw Zelena and Lena engrossed in conversation.

“So, you’re a businesswoman.” Zelena said to Lena.

“Yes, I own a company called L-Corp. It used to be called LutherCorp but, I changed the name to L-Corp because my brother went evil and tried to kill Superman, Kara’s cousin. He was a terrorist.”

“Well, I can understand turning over a new leaf, rebranding so to speak. That is what my sister and I are trying to do, with her being previously the Evil Queen and me being the Wicked Witch.”

Lena raised an eyebrow suddenly intrigued. “I take it that you feel it is possible for people to turn over a new leaf and redeem themselves.” Lena asked as she was secretly holding out hope that both her mother and brother would eventually redeem themselves. She hoped that they would see the error of their ways. But, she wasn’t sure that was possible for them.

“I do. But, you will have to speak with my sister about that more. She is helping me in the transition. She is further along than me. She used to possess mainly dark magic now she possesses both dark and light magic.” Zelena then took Lena over to a mirror that was in the kitchen and said a spell to enchant it. The mirror began playing their life’s events. Alex, Mon-El, Diana, and Kara took note of what was happening and joined the two.

“Wow, magic is real.” Alex said quietly.

Lena was looking intently, fascinated by the concept of magic as well. She was a scientist like Alex and discovering that magic was real was fascinating. It was different than learning about metahumans and aliens. You could study their DNA, learn about their home planets, and the science behind time travel. But, was their science behind magic?

The doorbell rang while the group was watching history play on the mirror and Regina went to open the door. She didn’t need to watch the painful events that she had experienced. It was enough to have lived them, endure them, and survive them. Maybe, it was true she did have the heart of the most resilient.

When Regina opened the door Emma, Snow, Charming, and Hook were all standing on her porch. She motioned to let them in. They said their greetings.

“Breakfast is ready. I had to feed the superheroes before they started fighting amongst themselves. We also have new guests from Earth-38. Kara’s friends and family.” Regina said as they were all standing in the entryway.

Regina led them towards the kitchen. To where she found everyone still huddled around the mirror.

“Zelena, will you please take this into the dining room? You can continue the show in there. The food will be out shortly.” Regina said.

Zelena nodded and the group followed her into the dining room. Introductions were made and then Zelena enchanted the mirror that was in there and continued the show. Emma had stayed in the kitchen with Regina.

“How are you doing?” Emma asked.

“I’m doing well. I had to stop a fight between Diana and Kara’s ex-boyfriend Mon-El this morning. Zelena appears to be trying to seduce Kara’s best friend, Lena. I had to offer up food as a distraction before everything got out of hand.”

Emma chuckled. “Sounds like a typical day. This is a lot of food.” Emma replied.

Regina nodded her head in agreement. “I believed that you ate a lot. But, according to Diana her and Kara need to consume 10,000-12,000 calories a day due to their powers.”

“Also, you take pleasure in feeding people although you would never admit it. Food is your way of showing that you care.”

Regina scoffed and changed the subject. “Can you wake Henry? He needs to get ready to leave for school.” Regina asked Emma.

Emma sighed, “You know he is going to be disappointed. He is going to beg to miss school today.”

Regina scoffed, “He knows what I will have to say to that.”

Emma grinned. “Yes, but Wonder Woman and Supergirl are here as well as Lena Luthor and Mon-El from the Legion of Superheroes. They are all in his comic books. He can miss one day.”

Regina knew that her son would love to meet everyone and be a part of the talks. But, he had run away to New York and tried to destroy magic which almost trapped their family and friends in another realm. Henry needed to repercussions for his actions. In her opinion he gets away with far too much because of the events that happen in StoryBrooke. His punishment should be not being a part of the events transpiring. But, Regina had a hard time saying no to Henry since the first curse was threatened and then broken. She would never forget some of the things he had said to her although, he has apologized since then.

Regina acquiesced albeit reluctantly. “Fine. Under one condition. He is punished after this situation is handled. He ran away to New York and almost caused a catastrophe. He is a teenager now but, still a child.”

Emma agreed and then went upstairs to wake Henry. Emma knocked on the door before entering, Henry was a teenager now and she wanted to ensure that she didn’t disturb anything. She didn’t receive a response and entered his room. Emma stood over Henry who was buried under the covers. Emma called out his name, “Henry.” Henry didn’t respond. Emma tried again and gently shook his shoulder. “Henry. Wake up. It’s time to get up.” Henry groaned in response. “I’m going to send Wonder Woman and Supergirl in here if you don’t get up.” Henry shot up. Emma grinned. Emma knew that would work.

“Hey, before you get ready and come downstairs. We need to talk for a bit.” Emma said.

Henry looked up his Ma, he had been expecting a talk but, with his Mom, Regina, not Emma. Regina was the disciplinarian between the two. He knew he had messed up by running off to New York and knew it was only a matter of time before he was punished.

“I talked to your Mom about you staying home from the school just for the day. Especially, with the guests in town. But, your Mom and I will have a talk with you about running off to New York. She agreed to put the discussion on hold until things calm down. But, there will be a punishment for it.” Emma said.

“I know Ma. I’m sorry. I thought I was doing what was best.” Henry responded sheepishly.

“I understand that, and I know you have been through a lot but, sometimes you have to let the adults handle things.” Emma said.

Henry nodded. “Go get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. There are some new arrivals you might want to meet.” Emma said and then left Henry to get ready.

When Emma arrived back downstairs she noticed that everyone was gathered in the dining room. The wooden table was longer, and more chairs had appeared. Regina was sitting at the head of the table, a seat was empty to her right side, then Zelena was seated, next to her was Lena, who was sitting beside Alex, with Charming and Snow sitting at the end. The other head of the table was empty, it was where Henry usually sat. Seated on the other side of the table was Diana who was sitting next to Regina, Kara was sitting next to Diana, Mon-El, and then Hook. Emma took the empty seat next to Regina.

“Did you wake Henry? We are waiting on him to eat.” Regina asked Emma.

“Yes, he was getting dressed when I left his room.”

They then heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Regina sighed. “He gets that from you.” She said and pointed at Emma.

Emma chuckled. “Everything bad he inherited from me. But, everything good he got from you?”

“You’re learning Miss Swan.”

Henry rushed into the living room and took in the newest arrivals and jumped up and down before realizing that he was now a teenager and tried to compose himself. He went to take his seat at the table.

“Good Morning Henry.” Regina said with a smile only reserved for Henry.

“Good Morning.” Henry said brightly as he looked around the table.

“Can we eat now?” Kara pouted.

Regina laughed and said. “Yes.” Everyone began passing the trays of food that were in the center of the table, there was scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, sausage, fruit, and pancakes.

Kara’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in glee. Diana chuckled and said, “Nothing but a child.” She was teasing as her eyes held a glint of humor in them.

Kara rolled her eyes and replied. “You know you’re hungry too. You eat as much as me. I would dare to say even more.”

Diana smiled and said. “I’m 6’0 feet tall and have a little more muscle than you. I just don’t get what is it you humans call it?”

Alex chuckled and answered. “Hangry.”

Regina raised her eyebrow and asked. “What is that?”

Emma laughed and said. “Regina you need work on your slang. It’s when someone is so hungry that they get angry.”

Regina straightened and replied. “I am a Queen Miss Swan and a bit more refined. I have no need to use colloquial terminology.”

Emma snorted. “Yes. I’ve noticed.”

The table quieted as everyone piled their plates and ate. Regina was eating eggs and fruit.

“Sis, you should live a little and eat some of the good stuff.” Zelena said pointing at Regina’s plate.

Regina shot a look at Zelena and said. “If you ate less maybe you would stop complaining about the size of your hips. I prefer to stay the same size for as long as I can.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like you couldn’t use magic to help you. Or do you?” She said mischievously.

Before Regina could reply Alex spoke up, “Wait you can actually do that?”

“It would only be a glamour, it wouldn’t be real. Just as if I were to change my appearance to appear as someone else.” Regina said and waved her hand over her face and looked exactly like Diana. Then she waved her hand again and changed herself to look like Zelena. When she did that she turned and looked at Zelena with a wicked smile on her face.

“That’s just creepy sis. I know every little sister wants to be like their big sister. But, that’s just a step too far.” Zelena said.

Regina shrugged dropped the glamour and said, “Consider it payback.”

Snow and David sat at the end of the table next to Henry, opposite of Regina and Emma. They were quiet trying to take in everything. When there was a lull in the conversation Snow spoke up and said. “Should we go around the table and introduce ourselves? With the new arrivals.”

“This isn’t the first day of school and we aren’t in your classroom.” Regina said to Snow with a bit of annoyance.

Snow huffed and said. “Regina will you drop the act already?”

“This is not an act. I find you highly annoying. I have and always will.” Regina deadpanned.

Lena whispered to Zelena, “Are we going to have to break them up?”

Zelena chuckled and replied loudly so the whole table could hear, “No, you don’t recognize Snow White and Prince Charming? Emma’s parents. Oh yeah, that’s right I left them out of the little show this morning. They are insufferable.”

Alex choked, looked up at the two and said, “Snow White and Prince Charming?”

Snow and Charming gave a wide smile. Regina rolled her eyes.

“Did the Evil Queen really hunt you because she thought you were prettier than her?” Alex leaned in and asked.

Regina slammed her hand on table and stood up before saying. “Do people really think someone would be so vain? If I hear this question again I’m going to fireball someone.” She said, and a fireball appeared in her hand.

Henry tried to conceal his laughter but said, “Mom, sit down. I guess she missed some of the story. You did say they got here a little late?”

Regina scoffed but said down. Alex was wide eyed and shocked. They were watching past events in the magic mirror but, she had kind of zoned out as she was trying to figure out the science of magic. She had seen it with her own eyes but, she didn’t understand how it could exist.

Emma was still eating, she wasn’t bothered by the display. Regina had threatened to fireball her more times than she could count.

“Don’t worry she is more bark than bite these days. She threatens to fireball me all of the time. If a report is late she threatens to fireball me if I miss another deadline. If I’m late to a meeting she threatens to fireball me the next time I’m late. Needless to say, my reports are never on time and I’m always late and I’m still standing.” Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, “It’s only because Henry would not appreciate it if I were to hurt his mother.” She paused and then added in her Evil Queen voice, “However, now that I know that you do not take my threats seriously. I cannot stand for that. My subjects are not to be insolent. Maybe, a sleeping curse is in order as punishment for disobeying the Queen.”

Emma hoped she wasn’t blushing because the Evil Queen’s voice and outfits always did something to her. Regina’s voice was always sexy but, the way she spoke when she was the Evil Queen. Damn, damn, damn.

Kara looked at Regina and said, “Um, I think I speak for all of the other non-straight girls and straight men here when I say. Fuck. You could rule me any day as long as you speak like that and I’ve seen the Evil Queen outfits. You and Diana are definitely sister’s your two’s voice and the way you two ooze sex appeal. It’s fucking unfair.” Regina was amused, she wasn’t an idiot like the Charming family. She wore her Evil Queen outfits for a reason and spoke the way she did for a reason. She really wasn’t going to fireball anyone or put anyone under a sleeping curse. She couldn’t terrorize the Charming’s anymore, so she needed to have her fun somehow.

Alex was just sitting there staring. Lena was blushing because her thoughts had gone astray, and she tried to reel them back in. Mon-El did think Regina was definitely attractive. Hook was not impressed, he had tried to bed the Evil Queen before but, she had resisted his charms.

Zelena chuckled and said, “Well, you might have a little wicked in you after all sis.”

Regina lifted an eyebrow and smiled coyly.

Emma stammered under her breath, “You really are the Evil Queen sometimes.”

Emma and Regina might not fully acknowledge how they feel for one another but, they both definitely know that the other is attractive and Regina had taken note of Emma’s longer than necessary stares or her checking out her cleavage or from behind. So, sometimes she does things to fluster her on purpose.

“I heard that.” Regina said to Emma.

“Damn it. It must be that Goddess hearing.” Emma replied.

Henry did his best to tune out most of the conversation because it was embarrassing. Yes, people had noticed that his Mom was attractive but, he didn’t like to think about it. He knew she was attractive too. He pushed those thoughts away and looked up at what Emma had said.

“That might be why she literally hears everything.” Henry said with a smile.

“Speaking of which. What time is it? Shouldn’t the Blue Fairy and Gold be here by now?” Kara asked.

Emma looked at her watch and nodded.

“Is everyone finished eating? I will clean up and we can gather in the living room until they arrive.” Regina said.

Everyone agreed they were finished eating and Regina began to move to clean-up but, Zelena waved her hand and cleaned up the mess and the only thing that remained on the table was leftovers that were sitting neatly in Tupperware and the faint trace of green magic disappearing.

Regina rolled her eyes. Zelena grinned. “You’re welcome sis.”

Everyone moved to the living room and began to get settled when the doorbell rang. Regina went to open the door and saw Gold and the Blue Fairy. She motioned for them to enter. Regina closed the door and they followed her into the living room.

“Shall we begin?” Regina asked looking directly at Diana.

Diana nodded and began, “As I stated yesterday Rumpelstiltskin learned of Regina’s true origins because of Reul Ghorm, but, I believe you all know her as the Blue Fairy and her cursed name is Mother Superior. She learned about Regina’s origins because she is the leader of the fairies and fairies get their magic from Zeus although she does not know him by that name or in his true form. Zeus gifted the fairies with magic so that he could know what was happening in the Enchanted Forest and in all of the magical realms. He is known to them as Zareed.” Diana paused and turned look at Reul to see her reaction.

Blue was shocked at what she had just learned. She had betrayed their leader who turned out to be the King of the Gods because she was afraid of what Regina might do if her powers were left unchecked. She had ultimately, assisted Rumpelstiltskin in harming one of his children.

Diana saw the fear flicker across the Blue Fairy’s face and as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Diana continued, “Yes, not only did you betray Zeus but, you also betrayed the oath of the fairies. Where were you when Regina suffered abuse at her mother’s hands? You are supposed to be a Fairy Godmother but, you abandoned Regina and took Tinkerbell’s wings because she dared help someone who needed kindness. You played favorites among Regina and Snow. It is your wings that should be stripped. My father agreed but, since I believe in redemption and second chances. I will give you another chance. Should you fail in your duties again. I will personally take your wings. Also, stop enslaving the dwarves and let the fairies have love if they choose to. That is not your decision. It never has been.”

“Grumpy and Astrid will be happy to hear that.” Emma muttered.

“Aye, can we get on with it?” Hook said. Emma’s head snapped up to look at Diana’s reaction. She saw Diana stiffen. Kara put her hand on Diana’s arm in an effort to calm her and whispered something in her ear. This action caused Mon-El to jump out of his seat.

Regina groaned internally, between Hook and Mon-El it would take all day for Diana to finish informing them about the rest of the prophecy and what evil was coming. Zelena was sitting next to Lena with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. She loved watching a good fight. Alex didn’t feel like dealing with the drama. She regretted ever pushing Mon-El and Kara together, especially after she had seen how Kara and Diana acted together. Those two were the real deal.

Alex said, “Mon-El please sit down. You’re being ridiculous. You’re married, and Kara is with Diana. Just stop with the jealousy stick. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

Mon-El huffed but, sat down.

“You need to help send him back to the future faster.” Diana said to Lena coolly.

“I really don’t get why he is so upset. He’s married, and Kara moved on.” Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina shrugged and whispered back, “Especially, seeing as how it doesn’t appear that Kara is interested in him. It must be a man thing. But, I don’t understand why he keeps trying to fight Diana. That won’t end well for him.”

Hook looked over at Emma and saw her whispering and smiling with Regina. “Do you two have something to share with the rest of us?” Hook asked them.

Regina ignored Hook and turned to Diana. “Please continue.”

Diana let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding and continued, “Once Reul found out about Regina’s true heritage she turned to Rumpelstiltskin and struck a deal. She was the one that gave him the Dark Curse to help find his son Baelfire and in return she wanted him to bind Regina’s powers.”

Regina was shocked, never had she thought that the Blue Fairy was the one to give Rumple the Dark Curse. She asked where he had gotten it from but, he never told her. Snow had always believed and trusted in Blue, she was disappointed in her.

“Blue, how could you do such a thing? You saw what we went through because of the Dark Curse. We had to give up Emma. We were on the run from Regina for several years. First, we find out that you lied about how many people could go through the magical tree and now we find out that you were the one who gave Rumple the Dark Curse.” Snow said with frustration radiating through her voice.

Blue straightened and replied, “I did what I thought was best. I protected you as best as I could. It was prophesized that Regina would enact the Dark Curse and give into the darkness. By me making the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, he protected you so that Regina could not physically harm you or Charming.”

Snow said defeatedly, “There are more types of pain than merely physical.” Charming put his hand on Snows leg in comfort. He understood how she felt. They had been lied to and manipulated. It seemed as if they all had. But, nothing could be done about the past. They needed to understand, process, and move forward.

“How do we know that these prophecies will come true? Is it because we believe in them and then we act based upon the information in essence ensuring that they are fulfilled?” Regina questioned.

Diana smiled. “Prophecies are based on what an oracle or a seer, foresees happening in the future. Some prophecies are absolute, and some prophecies have a more questionable ending because the oracle or seer cannot foresee a clear and concise ending.” Diana paused and then turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

“Rumpelstiltskin tried taking the power of a seer but, since it was not his gift to have. He could only see flashes or glimpses. It would overwhelm him when he would see the future. That’s why he appeared to be a little mad. It drove him mad. That is what happens when you try to take powers that don’t belong to you. When Rumpelstiltskin bound some of Regina’s powers it left pieces of herself missing. She was never quite whole, it made her unbalanced and easier to manipulate. That is part of the reason that Rumpelstiltskin bound some of her powers without her knowing when she was just beginning to learn magic. In the beginning he saw that Regina just wanted to use magic to defend herself from her mother and didn’t want to use it to hurt others. He knew that the Dark Curse was in jeopardy. So, he manipulated her by giving her hope of resurrecting Daniel by introducing her to Dr. Victor Frankenstein or as you know him Dr. Whale. Rumpelstiltskin had no intentions of allowing Daniel to return because he knew that Regina would never cast the Dark Curse. The night Regina learned that Daniel could not be resurrected. Rumpelstiltskin snuck into her room and bound some of her powers. The next day she came and found Rumpelstiltskin as she felt she had nothing to lose. It was at that meeting she took her first heart and that was the night the Evil Queen was born.”

Diana looked around the room and saw everyone was shocked but, Hook. He wasn’t buying it.

“If Rumple binding her powers left her unbalanced. Then why the hell are we trusting her?” Hook questioned.

Diana sighed and replied, “Unbalanced as in her emotions are stronger. She feels hurt, love, grief, sadness, and happiness very strongly. Her emotions drive her. She feels things more deeply than most people. It is when she shuts down her emotions there should be cause for concern.” She paused and then turned to Hook, “I won’t be answering anymore questions from you. I understand that you had a thing for Regina and carry a little grudge for her because she rebuffed your advances back in the Enchanted Forest. You’re also jealous because you know Emma likes Regina more than you. But, that is no reason to be an asshole. I swear by the Gods if you disrespect Regina or myself again. I will break your one good hand.”

Mon-El stood up and said, “Yet you question whether or not I am good enough to be a hero. You’re running around threatening humans just because you don’t like them.

Alex trying to keep the peace and interjected, “Mon-El I don’t think it’s a good idea to get in between what Hook and Diana have going on here. She is just protecting her sister, Regina.”

“Yeah and you would know about that wouldn’t you.” Mon-El spat at Alex. Lena stiffened because she knew that Mon-El had went a step too far. Kara didn’t care what Mon-El said to her and even let him get away with a few barbs back and forth with Diana because he wasn’t a real threat but, when he threatened Alex, Kara’s sister. All bets were off.

Lena whispered to Zelena, “He just crossed the line.”

Kara was standing in front of Mon-El in a flash and was standing dangerously close to his face. She said in a low stern tone, “I put up with a lot from you, way more than I should because I did care about you at one time. But, let this be known if you speak to my sister like that again I will see to it that Imra, your wife knows about all of the women in National City that you have been sleeping with since you returned to town. Then I’ll let her decide what to do with you.”

Zelena chuckled and said, “Oh, another philanderer like Hook.” Regina stilled she hadn’t expected Zelena to say anything about that. They had decided they wouldn’t tell Emma about the pirates’ transgressions. Although, she wasn’t sure how Emma didn’t know, it was a small town and he wasn’t exactly discrete about it.

Emma shrugged and said, “I know I’m blonde but, I’m definitely not as much of an idiot as everyone thinks. I was a bails bonds person and I’m the Sheriff. Don’t think I don’t know what Hook has been up to. I pretend to not know so Hook doesn’t question me about my whereabouts.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, “Your whereabouts?”

“Yeah, um, with you Regina. We had been taking memory potions to forget but, I stopped taking them I didn’t want to forget anymore.” Emma said.

This was why Zelena thought they were idiots. They were fooling themselves and playing all of these games to hide their feelings for each other. Zelena didn’t understand why, so, she waved a hand and returned their memories.

Regina stood there as the memories returned. Images of her and Emma flooded her brain, they had been together only a few times, after Neverland, after New York, during the Dark Swan debacle, Dark Swan was hot. They had been together again in the Underworld and right before they left for New York to go find Henry. Regina took a few moments to process and looked up at everyone, she looked over to Snow hesitantly. Snow and Charming were part of the reason they weren’t really together, neither of them knew how she would take the news of their relationship. She now understood why Hook was the way he was, he had suspected something had been going on between Emma and Regina. But, why should he care he was bedding anyone he could get his hands on.

Emma’s full memories returned to her and she was glad. She smiled at Regina hesitantly. Regina smiled back. That’s why she was feeling something for Emma that she couldn’t quite put her hands on. It was because there was something there.

Zelena broke them out of their reverie. “Now you two can stop with this little game you are playing. Everything is out in the open.”

Snow wasn’t as shocked as she should be but, Charming was. “Emma she must have put you under a spell. It’s the Evil Queen. She tried to kill me and your Mother. She cast us under the Dark Curse. She is the reason we sent you away. How could you be with her knowing all of these things?” Charming questioned.

Emma let out a sigh and replied, “I do know all of those things but, I can’t help what I feel. You risked everything for mom. You were to wed someone else but, you couldn’t go through with it because you loved mom. I refuse to apologize for what I feel for Regina. I hope you two can accept it one day. But, let me make this clear. I am under no spell.”

Henry was happy for his Mom’s they deserved to be happy and if that meant them being together he was on board. He didn’t like Hook much either. He never understood why Emma chose to be with him. After the novelty of him being Captain Hook wore off, he looked at how Hook treated Emma, and he couldn’t forget how he had handed his Mom over to Owen and Tamara to be tortured and almost killed.

Snow put her hand on Charming and said, “It’s okay. If what they have is love, then we as parents have to accept it. Some of what has been said is true and we are being hypocrites if we accept Hook but, not Regina. Especially, with all that we have learned here. My relationship with Regina is complicated and I don’t think anyone can truly understand it but us. I do love Regina and I know that she loves me. I don’t know if things will ever be easy for us but, we can try for Emma’s sake.” Charming acquiesced for the moment and sat down. If anyone could get him to back down it would be Snow.

Hook had suspected something was going on between Emma and Regina, the way that they constantly saved and sacrificed themselves for each other. But, he loved Emma. He wanted Emma, wanted Emma to be his and his alone. He had tried to get her to commit exclusively time and time again but, she was always hesitant to move their relationship forward. She didn’t want to move in together even after him and Henry had picked out the house for her to live in. She had moved into the house with Henry but, hadn’t asked him to move in with her. Every time he mentioned it she would make an excuse and leave or say how she wasn’t ready yet for such a big step. He knew she had been burned in the past by Baelfire and thought that was part of the reason why as well. Emma had told him she loved him a couple of times but, it was always when there was a threat that one of them might die.

Hook would have a conversation with Emma later, he knew he was walking a fine line and knew that Diana would deliver on her threat to break his hand. He hadn’t lived for hundreds of years without some sort of self-preservation. He knew when to fold and live to fight another day and that’s exactly what he would do.

Diana and Kara held hands as they looked at Regina and Emma. Diana was happy for her sister. She knew that she would need someone to lean on with what was coming. That’s part of the reason she insisted on coming here and telling Regina the truth. She deserved the truth. There were too many secrets and lies between everyone. The more truth that was revealed and the more knowledge that everyone had the easier it would be for them to be victorious in the war that was coming.

Regina shook her head slightly and then turned to Diana and said, “Continue.”

Diana was glad she was almost done with everything that needed to be revealed. She was ready to go back to her Earth. There were somethings that her and Kara needed to work on themselves. She was also ready for them to fix Mon-El’s ship so that he could go back to the future with his wife. Diana let out a breath and continued,

“Rumpelstiltskin will need to unbind your powers. The threat that is coming are the World Killers. They are Kryptonian warriors who were bioengineered and altered using dark magic, making them more powerful than Kara. There are five of them. However, we only expect trouble from four. Purity, Pestilence, Olivia, and Reign. Reign is their leader. In the future Pestilence releases a disease called the blight and kills billions. They are disillusioned and coming to Earth to do what they believe is cleansing it of its sin. I believe it is Ares who has sent for them. I thought that I had killed him 100 years ago but, somehow, he has risen and gained control of them. Only a God can kill another God. So, that is why I need you Regina to have all of your powers, to truly become the Demi-God that you are. Fighting four world killers and Ares will be a task but, I believe that with the help of some of you in this room we will win. My father has charged me with leading this battle, for I am Earth’s protector and that is why he left me with the Amazon’s to train and to be ready for this day.” Diana turned to Regina.

“We are Earth’s protector. All of the Earth’s protectors. That is why we were created, that is why we were made, to protect the humans from threats such as this. That is why we were granted these gifts and these powers. We are the only two that can stop Ares. Our brothers and sisters are on Olympus while we stand amongst the humans and protect them. Sister will you help me?” Diana questioned in finishing.

Regina looked around the room until her eyes landed on Henry. She had destroyed so many lives in her quest for revenge. She wanted to be the hero that Henry needed her to be. But, above all she wanted to be the best version of herself, the hero that she knew she could be. She might never could make up for all that she had done wrong in the past and the scales may never tip in her favor. But, that’s not why people did the right thing it wasn’t for the glory, it wasn’t to be told they did a good job, or a good thing, they did it because it was the right thing, the only thing to do. Regina was created for this and although she was tired of being told what she was destined to do. This destiny seemed a hell of a lot better than the previous prophecies and destinies she had endured. Maybe, it was all so that she could get to this moment. The moment of truth, where she was given a choice. The moment she took control of her destiny. What would she choose? Would she step up and stand beside her sister and fight for good or would she stay in StoryBrooke stuck in decades old blood feuds but, what she was comfortable with? It wasn’t really a choice for her, because there was only one thing to do, the right thing.

Regina stepped forward towards Diana and extended her hand and said, “Yes, I will fight.” Diana took Regina’s forearm and shook. Diana immediately turned to Rumpelstiltskin and said, “Unbind her magic and I will know if what you are doing isn’t fully undone and if you try anything. Zeus is watching.”

Gold smiled his creepy smile and giggled, “Of course dearie.” He waved his hand and recited a spell and Regina was standing there engulfed in purple magic. Regina felt the magic wash over here, she felt as if binds were being broken. She felt her magic getting stronger, she felt the power beneath her skin pulsating, a weight was lifting from her heart. It was as if she felt alive and complete for the first time. When she felt the spell completing she opened her eyes and looked at Emma and smiled.

Regina looked beautiful, her eyes were glowing a golden color. Her skin was slightly flushed from what one could only imagine was an increase in flow of power. She stood there looking like the Queen she was but, now she was much more than that. She was a Goddess, and ever did she look like one.

Diana smiled at Regina, “How do you feel?” Regina smiled back and said, “Complete.” Regina reached out for her magic and instead of making her traditional fireball, she made a fire in the shape of a lightning bolt and held it with her hand. Her magic had changed colors, it was now gold instead of purple. Regina loved it, she would miss her traditional purple color but, if this is what color it was truly meant to be then she would accept it without hesitation.

Diana clapped her hands and turned to Regina, “We must go. We all must return to work. There is much preparation. We will leave you with a device that will allow you to travel to our Earth. The breach will open into my home in National City. Once you have learned your powers you will be able to open portals to different Earth’s without such a device. You will decide on who you want on your team to assist you in this fight. Meet us in two day’s time at 9am sharp so that we can begin your training.”

Regina held out a hand to stop Diana and said, “Thank you.”

Diana smiled and hugged Regina. Everyone said their goodbyes and Diana, Kara, and their friends and family opened a breach, stepped through and were gone.

Regina stood there with a smile on her face. When she turned back to see that everyone was still there staring at her. She remained smiling because in this moment, nothing could dampen her mood with the way that she was feeling. For the first time in her life she was looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emma and Regina were secretly hooking up but, dosing themselves to forget? They both can be pretty stubborn.
> 
> * Zelena and Lena I think will be an interesting couple. 
> 
> * What’s going on with Kara and Diana? It seems like there is more to their love story.
> 
> * Blue has always been shady to me. She better be on her best behavior or Diana is coming for her. 
> 
> * Hook always seemed like the type of character to have his cake and eat it too. He seems like he would be cheating on Emma and still trying to control her. 
> 
> * Mon-El has always been a ladies man. He got married but, did anyone really think that would change? He always forced Kara into things and didn’t respect her. So, why would he start now by respecting her decision to date Diana. 
> 
> * They are still watching Gold. He still has his monitoring bracelet on. 
> 
> * I’m debating as to whether Zeus will make an appearance.
> 
> * They have to fight the WorldKillers and Ares!!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Next Chapter: How will the revelations affect everyone?


	4. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the revelations made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...I've had this chapter for quite a while...I know it is short but, I will hopefully get back to a regular posting schedule of once a week.

StoryBrooke

Regina stood in the living room feeling complete and at ease. She felt the darkness inside of her but, she felt the lightness in her more now that she had ever before. She had felt the faintness touch of it before but, it had always been something that she was trying to hold onto and magnify to help battle the darkness within her. But now it felt as if it truly belonged within her, it was truly apart of her and not something that she was trying to grow from a small spark within her. She felt stronger than before, as if sheer power was running through her veins. She couldn’t wait to test her powers when she met with Diana in two days’ time.

  
“So, what do we do now?” Emma asked breaking the silence.  
Regina smiled at Emma and replied, “I pick the individuals that will make up my team and that will be coming with me to National City. We rest up and prepare for our training and what is to come next.”  
“Who will come with you?” Snow asked.  
“You, Charming, Emma, Zelena, Ruby, and Maleficent.” Regina replied.  
“Ruby?” Snow questioned.  
“Yes, Ruby. She is widely underutilized in battle here. She is in essence for the lack of a better term a werewolf and with that comes heightened strength, and enhanced senses. She should be more than a mere waitress. Didn’t you use her as an asset in war in the Enchanted Forest? I had heard about her before I met her. She helped you defeat me. Snow and Charming will you bring her up to speed on the latest developments?”  
Snow and Charming nodded their heads and rose to leave.  
“We need to go check on Neal and we will talk to Ruby.” Snow said.

  
Regina looked at who was still there. Gold and Blue had made themselves scarce after the others had returned to their Earth. So, all that remained was Hook, Zelena, Henry, and Emma.  
Zelena got up and excused herself. “I need to go check on baby Robyn.” Regina nodded and went to hug Zelena and whispered in her ear, “No matter what changes have just occurred. You are still my sister and I love you.”  
Zelena smiled and whispered in return, “I love you too sis.”

  
Henry left with Zelena and went up to his room. He knew that what was about to unfold he didn’t need to be a part of. His Mom’s needed to work out their own issues without worrying about him overhearing.  
Hook still sat on the couch looking at Emma and Regina. Regina excused herself, Hook and Emma needed to have this particular conversation alone.

  
“Hook, I believe you knew this was coming for a while. We aren’t a good match and we aren’t True Love’s.” Emma said.  
“What about when we were in the Underworld and we proved our True Love with that test. Love, does that mean nothing to you?”  
Emma sighed, “That was according to Hades. Have you seen or heard of anyone else proving their True Love that way? We have never had True Love’s Kiss. This doesn’t feel like True Love. If it was, I should feel more, and I don’t. We had a good run, but what we have isn’t enough. There is no trust and I feel like you are trying to change me into someone that I’m not. I still remember when I was the Dark One and you told me you didn’t love me. Your love is completely conditional. You don’t stick around when things get tough. You left me before remember?”  
“I love you just as you are. We can try and give it a real try.” Hook replied.  
Emma shook her head. “No, Hook. You are a pirate. You belong out on the sea. Not here with me. You might have thought you changed for me. But, you really haven’t. You are at the core the same person you were before me and that’s someone that I can’t be with.”  
“But you can be with the Evil Queen?!” Hook shouted.  
“She actually has changed, and she is of no concern to you. Just please let it go. Let’s part on good terms.” Emma said.  
Hook was pacing and he looked at Emma, “Fine. I’ll go for now. But I’m not giving up love.”  
“No, please do. I won’t change my mind. There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind and if you think about starting trouble, it will be a mistake. I’m warning you. Stay away from me, Regina, and my family. Now go.” Emma said ushering Hook out of the door. He reluctantly left. As Hook walked out of the door, he promised to himself that this wasn’t the last that Emma nor Regina would see or hear from him.

  
Emma walked back into the house and went to find Regina. She was in her study.  
“It’s done.” Emma said. Regina looked up from her desk she was sitting at and smiled. “Good.”  
“So, what does this mean for us?” Emma asked tentatively.  
Regina let out a breath and said, “We should take it slow. We know we work physically, we make a good team, and we are good raising Henry together. I might trust you with my life but, I don’t trust you with my heart. You just broke up with the guy who handed me over to be tortured and you dated him for two years. We went to the Underworld for him. You believed in him when you didn’t believe in me. You never questioned his intentions but, you question mine sometimes. You changed when you were with him and you are constantly trying to please your parents. We both are trying to figure out who we are.”  
Emma thought that now she wasn’t with Hook her and Regina would be together. She didn’t think that this would be her response. But, could she blame her? She was hurt. Regina didn’t trust her enough to be with her.  
“You don’t trust me?” Emma asked softly.

  
Regina got up from her desk and walked over to Emma. She took Emma’s hands in hers. “I trust you with my life, Henry’s life. I know we share True Love. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have to put in the work. We should court and take it slow. You know I’ve never been courted; I was just told who I was to marry. I want to do this right. We both need to work on ourselves. I need to find out who I am now. You need to find out who you are. It’s been one thing after another since you arrived here. You changed when you started dating Hook. Bad ass Emma disappeared. The Emma who used a chain saw on my apple tree. The Emma who stood up for herself and didn’t take any shit.” Regina paused and then continued, “I’m not saying I don’t want to be with you. I just want to take things slow. I’m not good at relationships. Everyone I have ever loved is dead. I want to do this right.”

  
Emma brightened and replied with a smirk, “Are you saying you want me to woo you Mayor Mills?”  
Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Woo? That’s what you’re going with? However, I suppose…yes, that’s part of it.”  
“May I kiss you?” Emma asked shyly.  
Regina whispered, “You never have to ask me that Miss Swan.”  
Emma smiled and leaned in and kissed Regina. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but, a kiss full of promises. Regina pulled back to break the kiss.  
“It’s time to get to work. We have much to do. I need to send word to Mal. We need to ensure that we have a place to stay when we arrive, money, and resources to complete our mission. This is war and it is something I am rather good at. ” Regina said.  
Emma laughed, “I guess that’s why you are Madam Mayor. You take care of things.”

  
“I didn’t conqueror an entire realm and create an entire town without planning Miss Swan. It’s what I do. Now, go do things that Sheriffs do and leave me to it.” Regina replied.  
Regina turned and went upstairs to her bedroom. It had been quite an eventful day and she was tired. She had a lot of emotions and feelings to process. But there was a mission, a goal to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and where you think the story should go next. I'm open to honest opinions and feedback as long as it is constructive criticism. Kudos and comments help motivate me to post faster honestly. Thanks for all of those who are continuing on this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: The gang makes it back to StoryBrooke and Diana reveals to Regina the truth about who she is.


End file.
